


Not quite a dessert

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A brat, Bruce Banner Has Issues, But also, Chocolate Pudding, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sassy Jarvis, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark can’t cook, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Tony just wanted to make Bruce happy with a bit dessert. Clint is actually helpful when he finished laughing.





	Not quite a dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> This is not at all kinky. It was planned as a bdsm ficlett... but then Tony messed up. I’ve to admit I had a hard time finishing this thing and I’m not happy with it.
> 
> Anyway it’s a short little thing that made me hungry. Great.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for swinging by.
> 
> The bingo square I wrote this for has ended a while ago and last night I’ve reveived my new bingo card. So this is the last entry in this series for now. Maybe I’ll manage to finish this sheet later.  
> It was great fun!
> 
> This work isn’t betaed yet, I’m sorry.
> 
> ~Hikari

“Do I even want to know?”  
Clint casually leaned against the kitchen counter, smirk very much implying that yes, he did want to know.

Tony scowled at his teammate but the effectivity was arguable since he’d managed to sprinkle his face as well as his shirt with chocolate.

“What does it look like?”

The archer sauntered closer, making a show of inspecting the pot extensively before quickly sticking his finger inside to taste the sweet dessert. Clint ignored the affronted sound and instead pretended to be tasting wine, pulling ridiculous faces.  
Scoffing, Tony pushed his teammate to the side, knowing that it wouldn’t help at all with keeping him away.

“It looks, and tastes actually, like a sad excuse for chocolate pudding.”

In an attempt to prove him wrong, Tony reached for the spoon to try the creation himself only to hide his gagging behind a coughing fit.  
Why did Clint had to be right? Especially since he’d had plans for the pudding he wasn’t willing to give up on.

The archer raised an expecting eyebrow at him and gestured towards the pot.

“I think this is ready for the trash.”

Grudgingly Tony agreed and both men cleaned the kitchen up in silence until the only thing still reminding of the engineers faux-pas was his dirty face. Defeatedly Tony sat down on one of the barstools and pouted at the archer as if this situation was somehow his fault.

“What was that for anyway? And why’s JARVIS so weirdly quiet? Shouldn’t he have taken action as soon as you put” Clint quickly checked the label of a tiny pot in close proximity “ginger” he shuddered “into your mix?”

Tony opted not to answer so that instead JARVIS himself spoke up: “Please be assured that I would’ve intercepted if Sir wouldn’t have muted me ten minutes before.”  
“You kept telling me that I shouldn’t do this or that. I had no choice!”

Silence fell over the kitchen, heavy with the unspoken agreement that JARVIS had obviously been in the right.  
“I just wanted to improve the recipe.”  
Tony sighed and held a mental countdown before Clint would give his sassy comeback.  
“Next time you want to improve something, don’t use ginger. No one likes ginger. In anything.”

The engineer chuckled and wiped his face clean of the mass that had refused to be pudding.  
“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”  
He looked up at Clint before admitting “it was for Bruce.”

His teammate blinked “we didn’t forget his birthday, did we?” appeared actually worried.

“Nah, it was just an idea you know?”  
Against Tony’s hopes he could feel the blood rise into his cheeks giving away more information than he intended to. Where was his famous Pokerface when he needed it?

„Oh. _Oh_.“  
Clint’s knowing grin was even less bearable than his smart-assery earlier.  
“Not like this! Well, maybe, but you know Bruce actually has a sweet tooth. And.. well. No fault in wanting to make your friend happy, right?”

“ _Happy_... Right.”  
Oh, Tony really much was in the mood to make Clint regret his mocking, but then he had a better idea.

“You know what, Wickie? If you’re such a know-it-all you can help me out here. What would you suggest to do now?”  
Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted his teammate to have a solution ready or not. He really wanted to surprise Bruce with something sweet, even if it was at the price of Clint’s smugness, Tony decided.

Meanwhile the archer had stuck his head into the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients. When he bend down like that, Clint surely looked like one of those birds who buried their heads in the sand.  
“You laugh about me, Stark? You think that’s wise in your position?”

The man grinned at him teasingly, but nevertheless prepared the kitchenette for the new, and hopefully more successful, experiment.  
“Okay so, what are we making?”  
Clint smirked at him: “Whipped Cream special!”

This time around not only JARVIS was allowed to give advice, but the result actually turned out to be edible. Clint made sure of that a few times before Tony managed to slap his fingers away from the pot.

Not very surprisingly it took the engineer some convincing, a few threats and in the end the promise that Clint could chose the next film at movie night to shoo the archer out.  
That left Tony with a decent amount of chocolate chip whipped cream, a mix of things he’d never actually considered before. He wasn’t sure if that qualified as proper dessert or just as decoration for said missing sweet, but he would have to make do with that.

Phase two of Tony’s plan was now ready to go, at least it would be if Bruce Banner would finally arrive. While JARVIS informed that “Doctor Banner would be on his way right after he cleaned up the lab” the engineer stored the bowl in the fridge for safekeeping. He wouldn’t have another dessert catastrophe today if he could help it.

Shoving away the uneasiness that certainly wasn’t nervousness, Tony alternated between trying to fix his hair “I’m afraid you’re making it worse, sir” and putting together some cutlery “I think two spoons and bowls will suffice, sir” until the elevator arrived.

“Tony? You wanted me to come upstairs?”  
Bruce looked a bit worn around the edges, nothing unusual since he always sported a rumpled appearance. In Tony’s opinion his fellow scientist could also double as one of those old, scruffy teddybears, but this idea wasn’t met with understanding from the other man.

“Uh, yeah. C’me here. Hope i wasn't interrupting your genius?”  
Bruce chuckled in his typical indulgence, finally past his days of vehement denial of everything vaguely flattering towards him. Those had been bad times.  
“You? Never.”

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to be sarcastic here, Brucey. But that isn’t important for now anyway. Because I made a thing.”

Immediately, deep brown eyes roamed the kitchen area to locate a tablet or something Tony could’ve been using for work.  
This quick reaction managed to warm the engineers heart, enough that he cleared his throat and turned to the fridge.

“Nah not like that. Instead of revolutionising the world today... I made dessert.”  
Openly surprised Bruce looked at him, waiting for him to reveal his sweet.

“You baked?”  
“Yeah well, you can’t really call this baking it’s more like a- I don’t know, it’s that”  
Tony more or less shoved the pot into Bruce’s unprepared hands and shrugged away his worry.

“I don’t care how you call it, I know I’ll like it.”  
True to his word the other man didn’t appear bothered by the pure whipped cream and instead scooped up a bit on his finger.  
The second Bruce licked off the sweet cream Tony knew that he would have to sneakily hide the spoons. Why didn’t he think about the possibilities whipped cream could open?

“Thank you, Tony.”  
“Huh?”  
Tony blinked and noticed that his mind had wandered elsewhere.  
“Uh, sure. Glad you like it. I made something else at first but it kind of backfired ... so Clint helped me.”

Bruce smiled kindly and pressed a feather light kiss onto the engineers scratchy cheek. They rarely did that, the whole public affection thing, and even in private Bruce rarely was the one who initiated it. Tony wasn’t sure why exactly, but his friend or boyfriend was still hesitant about letting people close.

Tony was aware that the team had a bet in place when hey would announce their relationship officially, but funnily enough he didn’t feel the need to rush.  
Just like this it was okay, more so, it was fine. 

The sound of metal hitting the glass bowl made Tony realise that Bruce had found himself a spoon.  
“Hey, I want some of that too!”  
Following the spur of the moment he grabbed the tanned wrist and guided the spoon to his own mouth instead. The nearly affronted look on Bruce’s face made him snort.  
He would pay for that for sure.

~

Did he say this was fine? It was perfect.

Half an hour later the men had cleaned the bowl from the last trace of chocolate without turning it into a food fight. But it had been a close call.  
Tony could spot a stain of whipped cream in Bruce’s hair and another one on his cheek. He himself certainly didn’t look much better.

“You’ve had your fill now, doc? Or you want a second serving?”  
Bruce rolled his eyes at him but obediently let Tony kiss his lips and taste the sweetness on his tongue.  
“So what do you say? Want to come upstairs with me?”

Tony could hear his friends breath hitch when he let his tongue quickly lick away the little stain before backing off.  
That just might’ve been one of the boldest thing he’d ever done. Now he had to slow down a bit again, they had time after all.

“I- I think so yes. But Tony, I-“  
Tony smiled and didn’t need the man to finish his sentence.  
“I know Brucie, don’t worry. Let’s just lay down for a bit, okay?”

There wouldn’t be sex, not even sleep. Most likely they would just lie next to each other, relax in each other’s presence until they returned to work.  
It was more pleasant than Tony had ever anticipated it to be.

“That sounds nice. Let’s do this.”

The bowl found it’s way into the dishwasher, before JARVIS shut out the kitchen lights.  
The way up to Tony’s bedroom took place in quiet, but it was a good silence. And without them noticing, when Tony and Bruce stepped out of the elevator, their hands had intertwined.

It was a good night, totally worth dealing with Clint’s teasing in the morning.


End file.
